Four Little Rabbits
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Lilac White is brave and honorable. Clover is cunning and vicious. Rose is demure and graceful. Alexander is patient and quiet. Four little rabbits with almost nothing in common... can you believe they're quadruplets?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

p style="text-align: left;"strongOkay, spoiler alert for my other AliceXPeter fanfic that isn't finished yet, but Alice and Peter got married and had kids. This story is four chapters long, and each is dedicated to one of Alice and Peter's four children. Please tell me what you think of them/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-Jedi Alice/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2 Lilac White, a True Knight

A girl, dressed in purple, with emerald green eyes, honey-blonde hair, and adorable rabbit ears effortlessly fended off the Storm troopers that threatened the innocent little boy hiding behind her. "Back, knaves, or thou shalt taste of mine lightsaber!" she said, speaking in the old-fashioned way that had not been heard in the Galaxy for thousands of years. But she liked to speak that way when she was fighting. It felt knightly.

This was the eldest daughter of Jedi Grand Master Alice Liddell-White and Prime Minister/Jedi Master Peter White. Her Master, a man in red and black with brown hair, handsome features, and maroon eyes, fought alongside her, a permanent smile on his face, laughing as he cut down a Trooper who had been trying to haul off a little girl. "Hey, now, it isn't nice to hurt little kids!" he said in an eerily cheerful voice. "If you guys don't back down, I won't be able to hold back."

"Who do you two think you are to stand in the way of Imperial officers?" one of the Troopers demanded, firing his blaster at Ace, only to see the tree blasts deflected back at three of his comrades.  
"We happen to be the best thing that's happened to this Galaxy since the Dawn of the Jedi Knights." the said. "We're Wonderland's answer to this Galaxy's problems. We're Knights, and Master Alice gave us permission to use deadly force."

"For the New Republic!" the she-rabbit cheered as she deftly felled five more Storm Troopers, while her master took down the rest. When all was said and done, the Imperials were defeated, and the two children were hugging their heroes.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the little girl squealed as the man in red offered her a ride on his shoulders.  
"You guys were so cool!" the boy said, hugging the girl. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm White Lilac of Hearts," the girl said, making sure her answer would confuse the boy. "My master is the Ace of Hearts. We are glad we were able to help. Let us walk you home."

The she-rabbit had simply switched her given name with her family name. She never went by "Lilac White" in public in this terrible Empire. Though she disliked lying, as it was dishonorable and un-knightly, she had little choice in the matter. Though only the White Rabbit could traverse freely between worlds and bring others with them, she did not want to risk leading the Empire back home to Wonderland.

Lilac had trained since birth to be a Jedi Knight. She wanted to be the embodiment of compassion, discipline, and honor. Though her Master, Ace, the Knight of Hearts and her biological uncle, lacked these traits, she had great respect for him, and looked forward to training with him everyday.

This was the way the young rabbit was. It was the way she would always be/


	3. Chapter 3 Clover White, a Demonic Fright

Two hooded figures loomed over the terrified Commandant. One was a bit shorter than the other, clearly a female, while the taller one was most definitely male. "Do not make Master Ringmarc ask again, Imperial roach," the girl sneered. "Tell us where the shipment of kyber crystals is destined." As she stepped into the light, the frightened Imperial could better see her strange features. If he made it out of this alive and sane, he wanted to remember the criminal who was trying to force him to speak of classified information.

The girl was young, about 15 years old. And quite beautiful, no doubt of that fact. But her face also struck terror into his tremulous heart. The hair on one side of her head was a beautiful shade of blonde, while the other was white as snow. It was as though two women had been scalped, the scalps cut in half, and one of each stitched onto her head!

And her eyes. A man could lose his mind looking into them. The eye on the blonde side was a comforting shade of green, like lush grass by a riverbank, yet the other was red. Red as blood and sharp as a tack. This was the strangest case of heterochromatic iridium he'd ever seen! But what truly terrified him was that smirk on her face. The way she seemed to enjoy his fear, but to his confusion, he saw her hood twitching. "Damn confining hood," she spat, pulling it down. To the officer's surprise, she had a pair of rabbit ears on her head, one blonde and one white.

"Apprentice, language." The man in the shadows chided. "Continue interrogating."

"Yes, Master," the girl said pleasantly. When she smiled like that, eyes closed with her face full of delight, she looked rather cute. Not as scary as she did when she was smirking. "If you won't talk willingly, I will _Force_ you," she said, returning her attention to him. "It would be easier to force you, but that would not bode as well for that family waiting for you back at home. Now, pick your poison, asshole."

"The shipment is bound for Coroscant, and will arrive at its current speed in three hours," he said, desperate to protect his wife and tree sons. "It is heavily armed, and is being escorted by two other ships and a pack of TIE fighters. There, I said it! Please don't hurt my family!"

"Ha! That's what you though I would do?" the girl asked with a cruel smile. "I couldn't hurt a kid if the fate of the entire Galaxy depended on it. However, now that you've seen my face, I can't exactly allow you to live, now can I?" she turned to her master with a wicked grin. "Master Ringmarc, may I?" she asked.

The man nodded. "We got what we needed, and if the Empire found out about his mistake, they'd slaughter his whole family, even the kids. I'd like to spare them that."  
"Don't worry yourself," the girl said, showing a kinder smile than before. "We won't let your family come to harm. I know some people who can protect them. And I'll make this quick, and tell your wife and brats that you met an honorable end in battle. I'm Clover White, by the way. Nice to meet you on your last day alive." Without another word, she drew a knife from the sheath on her forearm, then stabbed him in the heart.

"Well done, Clover," her Master said, emerging from the shadows as the she-rabbit drew out the blade and cleaned it. "You got the information we needed, and dealt with ending him in a wise manner. you are on your way to becoming an expert assassin. I'm quite proud of you."

"Thank you, Master." she said with a smile. Clover, or The White Clover, as she went by, was the second daughter of the White family, younger than Lilac by just two minutes. She looked like both her parents, but was known for her dark heart. She knew she'd never be a Jedi, but that didn't bother her. Even though the Jedi Code was looser in Wonderland than it was here in her Mother's old Galaxy, she was still too dark. She actually liked being cruel yet merciful.

That was the way she was, and the way she'd always be.


	4. Chapter 4 Rose White, Airy and Light

**Thank you, jpeck2000, for adding me to your list of followed authors and stories! These fics are made possible by readers like you. Thank you!**

 **Rose White, Airy and Light**

Plié, Releve, grand Jete. The young Padawan looked like she was dancing in a ballet, even with her rose-pink lightsabers drawn. She fought with a grace unknown to the Imperials, as though her limbs were manipulated by the Force, itself. The calm, demure look on her fair face made it seem like she was dancing in a dream. The music box on her belt played _The Dance of The Sugarplum Fairy_ , adding to the dramatic moment. By the end of the tune, she stood in the center of a ring of dead or dying Storm Troopers. "Well done, Rose," her master, a woman with wine-purple hair, red eyes, and lightweight red armor said with a pleased smile. "We are so proud of how fast you have progressed since coming to us!"

She then turned her attention to a trooper who had lost both legs and an arm, but was somehow still alive, though too weak to contact his superiors about the incident. "Hmph. You foolish males have displeased us greatly with your arrogance and rough manners," she said, a queenly air about her. "However, at the very least, the moment you die, you will appease us with your flowing blood. We love the color red most of all."

"What is your decree, Queen Vivaldi?" Rose asked, taking off her hood to reveal long, snow-white hair, white rabbit ears, and beautiful, large red eyes. She gripped her custom-made lightsaber, brought the heart at its hilt thoughtfully to her lips, awaiting the Queen's orders.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the ruthless Queen of Hearts commanded, the bloodlust evident in her eyes.

"Yes, my Queen and Master," Rose said obediently. Without hesitation, the delicate girl walked up to the terrified trooper, reignited the blade of her lightsaber.

"No. No, please! I have a wife and four kids to feed!" the man pleaded, no where near ready to die, and certainly not like this; maimed and dismembered.

"As does my father, but how do you expect to feed them when you are like this?" Rose asked. "You are useless now, and would only burden them. I think they will be grateful that I am going to put you out of your misery." Without another word, she cut off his head, then slayed the other three that still lived.

"Very good, Rose," the Red Queen said approvingly. "You have made us smile again, as you have every day since that when you were born."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this, my Queen," Rose said, showing her true, kinder nature. "I don't feel right taking so many irreplaceable lives."

"The Force will call you to do many things that you will not always understand or enjoy," Vivaldi explained. 'The Force might have called us here to free a settlement or stop further killings. Either way, we have done our job. Let us head back to the ship, and hope the others have faired as well as we have."

Without a word, Rose White, third daughter of Alice Liddell-White and Peter White, followed her master back to the _Wonderland Star,_ walking on her tip-toes, as always.

This was simply the way she was. It was the way she'd always be.


	5. Chapter 5 Alex White, Patient and Bright

A young man sat patiently at an easel, brush in his right hand, pallet of paints in the other. The canvas before him was blank, but that would soon change. "Anytime you are ready, sisters," he said calmly, his ruby-red eyes flicking up at the three girls. This young man was seen by many young ladies as both cute and handsome, something that not many people could pull off. He had short, snowy hair and long rabbit ears, the left of which always seemed to droop for no reason. He was dressed in shades of red, from his jacket of deepest crimson, his slacks of flesh-tone, to his pale pink shirt. On the bridge of his unusually small nose sat a pair of frameless glasses, and around his shoulder was a pocket watch on a gold chain, just like his twin's.

"It's all ready, Alexander-nii-san," the girl with long, blond hair, gold rabbit ears, and emerald eyes said with an unusual smile.  
"Indeed, begin your work, little brother," the girl with heterochromatic eyes, ears, and hair said, tilting her head impatiently.  
"Hold still, already, Clover-nee-san!" the girl with snowy hair, red eyes, and rabbit ears said, a cute smile on her face. "Let Alex-nii-san do his work in peace!"

Alexander simply chuckled warmly at his strange, yet wonderful Onee-sans. "Patience, you three," he said with a pleasant smile. "This is to be my masterpiece of the Imperial Age, so I want it to be perfect. Just hold still a little longer."

Without another word, he set to work, first sketching light, quick strokes to "pencil in" his sisters and the scenery, then meticulously filling in the portrait with color. Purples and blues for his eldest sister, greens and black for the heterochromatic one, and pinks and gold for his twin. With them out of the way, he began to fill in the scene. Red was the primary color for this scene. Some places were blood red, others, a much deeper crimson. In less than half an hour, the painting was complete. "Ready to see it, sisters?" he asked hopefully. His sisters walked carefully around the red mess at their feet to look at the picture their brother had painted.

It was a murder scene. The girls stood over the mangled corpses of a man in a black uniform, cape, and creepy black mask and helmet. The red he had used was the blood the man had lost. Clover herself had positioned the man so she could stab him through the back with her red lightsaber, always carried in her left hand. "I call it 'End of One Era, Beginning of the Next'," Alexander said proudly. "Do you like it?" His white ears twitched with the anticipation of their answers.

"As always, you make the Imperials look weak and foolish, while we are portrayed as heroes," Clover observed analytically. "Excellent quality as always."

"I like how you splattered my coat with Vader's blood!" Lilac said with a smile.

"Grim, but at least I look cute!" Rose said with a smile.

Alex beamed with pride. He loved his work, for it always drew such rich rewards. Quickly signing his initials at the bottom right-hand corner of the painting, he willed the oil paints to dry, then fitted it into a frame. That Madalorian girl, Sabine Wren, would love it! He then turned his attention to the corpse before him. "I'm glad you like it. Now get rid of that carcass, before it starts to stink."

"Sure thing, little brother!" Lilac said, using the Force to hurl the bloodied body out the window into the dumpster below.

With that taken care off, Alex packed up his esale and paints and brushes in his suit case and went to deliver his masterpiece to his friend.

This was just the way he was. It was the way he'd always be.


End file.
